Soulmates Never Die
by trustpixiedust
Summary: AU: Emma makes a split decision that leaves her devastated. What happens when a familiar stranger comes into her life? Being gone doesn't mean it's over. Their paths keep crossing. What if you got a second chance? What if you could start over? Inspired by the YouTube video: "Soulmates Never Die"
1. Rain and Shock

**Hello dear readers! This is my first try at a Captain Swan fan fiction! Please give me a review and tell me what you think of this first chapter. I want to keep going with this soon, so please tell me any questions or ideas you have! **

**This was inspired by the YouTube video "Soulmates Never Die" I highly recommend you watch it because it is amazing.**

**I obviously don't own Once Upon a Time, these characters, or the YouTube video. **

**Lots of love to the readers! Please leave a review! I'll love you forever! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma took a deep breath and as she let it out she shook her head. She was going crazy. Her thoughts were screaming at her, and her heart was begging for her to listen. Her hands slightly shook as they gripped the steering wheel of her car.

She thought that she had built her walls high enough that no one could get through. Lately she found herself realizing that people were slipping past her defenses and finding places in her heart. Henry. Mary Margaret. David. Emma found her thoughts drifting to another man but she stopped them. What was wrong with her? He was the reason she left. But he was also the reason she came back.

Hook. He had turned her defenses into dust with each smile he had sent her way. She found that unnerving. No one had ever gotten to her like he had. So she did the only thing that she was used to. She ran. She had only been gone a day, just long enough for her to sort through her feelings. Now she was on her way back to Storybrooke and she found her stomach filled with nervous butterflies.

Emma shook her head again, pulling herself out of her trailing thoughts. Rain was splashing onto her windshield, and she found her eyes sometimes getting distracted by her car wipers as they moved across the window. Her mind was everywhere at once, and she wanted to reprimand herself for getting in so deep with Hook. Where was Emma the fighter? The one who had walls so high and who didn't let people in like him.

Emma frowned and let out a long sigh. Just as she made a slight turn, the street to Storybrooke came into view. Her thoughts became distracted again. What would Henry think when she came back from being gone almost a day?

Emma's eyes suddenly focused back on the road and she almost screamed. As she got close to the Storybrooke sign, there was people in the road. Two were off to one side, and the last was right in the path of her car. She slammed down on her brakes but it was too late. Her brain barely had time to process what was happening before she felt the impact. As her car came to a screeching stop, her head jerked forward and connected with the steering wheel.

For a few dazed seconds Emma closed her eyes and tried to think She just hit someone...with her car. Her head was aching from the hit and something warm start to make its way down her face. A loud noise came from her side, but she felt too tired to open her eyes.

"Emma! Are you okay?" a frantic voice came. It dragged her back from the blackness she was in and her eyes slowly came open.

"Gold? What...what happened?" she mumbles in a rough voice. His hands grab at her shoulders and she heard the click of her seatbelt releasing. Gold pulls her up and out of the car. Emma feels the rain on her face and her thoughts begin to clear. Where was the person she hit?

"You hit your head. We'll need to get you to the hospital," Gold's voice says from by her head. She jerks away from him, only to find her back collide with her now closed car door. A groan escapes her lips and her eyes close briefly.

"Dearie you need to stay awake," he says, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"Rumple? Is Emma okay?" another voice comes. Emma opens her eyes again to see a brunette come close and grab Gold's hand.

"Belle?" Emma could hardly process anything. Why were Gold and Belle here? Emma's eyebrows furrowed together as she thought.

"Emma, you have to listen. Hook was here trying to exact his revenge on me. He had plans to shoot Belle and send her over the town line to get back at me," Gold explains. Emma looks right at him, searching his face for any sign of lying.

"Hook is here?" she asks. Her head was pounding, making it hard for her to think straight.

"He was the one you hit," Gold replies slowly. Emma takes a dazed second to process that before she stumbles forward. She looks past the couple and sees a form lying on the side of the road. Her mind registers the familiar leather jacket and pants.

"Hook!" she cries out and starts towards him. Gold grabs her arm and stops her from going forward.

"Emma, you're hurt you need to stay still," he says.

"No! I need to check on him!" Emma cries out and tries to escape his grip. Her head hurt, her heart hurt, everything hurt, but she couldn't accept the fact that this was real. She had hit Hook with her car and he could be dead. The fact that he might be gone made her feel a flash of pain. "Let me go!"

"Emma, dearie, you're hurt," Gold says pulling on her arm again.

"I don't care! Let me go!" she screams, tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks. Suddenly the sound of distant sirens could be heard. As Gold is distracted by the sound Emma finally breaks away from his grip and runs to the still form.

Hook was lying on his stomach, his face in the dirt. Emma kneels down by his side and pulls at his arm. When he doesn't respond she roughly pushes at his side until he's turned onto his back. Her heart is pounding as she moves down and puts her fingers to his neck. No pulse. With that she moves her head onto his chest, expecting to hear a heart beat, but only silence echoed in her ears. She feels her hear skip a few beats and she moves up to look at his face.

"Hook! Come on! You can't be dead! Say something!" she yells, desperately clutching the lapels of his jacket. He still doesn't respond and Emma feels her sobs get stuck in her throat. She reaches up and softly brushes a stray hair off his forehead as her tears come faster. He still didn't move.

She never realized how much this would hurt. He had annoyed her. He had played her. He had teased her. And yet...here she was...crying like it was Henry lying still in the dirt. He had found his way into her heart, and just as quickly, he was leaving it.

"You can't go...I need you..." she whispers and lets her head fall down onto his chest. Sobs come quicker and she closes her eyes tightly. He can't be dead. She didn't hit him. In a few seconds her would blink his eyes open and give her a wide grin and say "Had you fooled Swan."

But that was wrong. He was dead and she had killed him.


	2. Gone

**Hi readers! I've loved the reviews you've given me so far! It means so much and I love you all! **

**This is inspired by the Youtube video called "Soulmates Never Die". I HIGHLY recommend you watch it, because it is amazing. **

**I don't own the video or the Once Upon a Time characters. This is just from my own imagination. :) **

**SPOILER: Almost cried while writing this chapter...brace yourselves.**

* * *

"Emma you shouldn't be driving," Gold says firmly as Emma struggles to get the car door open. She had watched as the paramedics took Hook and put him in the ambulance and drove away towards the hospital. As soon as it was out of view she had run unsteadily to her car and moved to get in and follow them.

"Gold. I don't care about what you think of my mental state. Let me open the door and follow them," she growls. Her cheeks were still wet from her recent tears, and her lips still trembled slightly.

"You hit your head," he says, still keeping the door shut against her efforts. Emma turns and gives him a hard stare.

"They checked on me. I don't have a concussion. Now if you would open the door, I'll be going," she says, trying to keep her emotions in check. Gold shakes his head and Emma starts to slowly advance on him, her cold eyes never leaving his. "Do you want to open the door for me or am I going to have to make you do it?" Gold's eyes widen at her obvious threat, and he takes a step back as Emma comes closer to him.

"Emma?" a voice calls from behind the two. Emma turns to see David getting out of his car and walking towards them.

"Take me to the hospital! Gold won't let me into my car!" she demands, walking quickly to him. David's eyes watch her approach, and then they move to Gold.

"Emma...they called and said you were hurt and that you were in an accident," he says, reaching for her arm as she walks past him.

"I'm fine! We need to go. Now." she says, moving away from him and continuing to his car.

"Please. Snow is worried sick-" he begins but Emma cuts him off.

"David get in the car and drive me to the hospital." she almost yells, her voice rough from anger. He looks into her eyes and sees the pain and the anger there, and then slowly nods. She pulls open the door and gets in.

The ride into town was silent. David kept glancing furtively at Emma as he hoped she was really okay. Emma spent the ride staring out the window and trying to hold herself together._ He can't be dead. He can't be dead. They'll save him. He's fine_.

As soon as David pulled his car into the hospital's parking lot, Emma was out of the car and running. She ignored David's call after her, and burst in the doors. She ran into the lobby and straight into someone.

"Where's the fire?" Regina comments after she regains her balance from almost being pushed over by Emma.

"Not now Regina," Emma replies and walks around the woman towards the front desk. Regina turns after her and watches her with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly the paramedics burst in through one of the doors, pulling a stretcher in the middle of the group. Emma moves closer to see who it is, and gasps.

"Hook," slips out of her lips. She moves after the men as they pull Hook through to another room. They go through the door and she moves to follow but one of the men turns to her.

"You have to stay out there Miss Swan," he says and Emma stills. She watches as the door closes after them and tries to breath. _He's fine. He's fine. He's fine. Just fine. _

"What happened to him?" Regina asks her, but her question was met with silence. She gives Emma a hard stare but her next question was interrupted by another person walking in the front doors.

"Emma, what's going on?" David asks and moves towards his still daughter. His question was also met by silence, and he moves closer to her. As he walks nearer he can see new tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Care to explain what's going on David?" Regina asks him. He turns to her with a hard stare, but after a few seconds he shrugs.

"I don't know any more than you do," he says. The silence in the room is cut through by the nurse at the front desk typing on her computer. David watches Emma closely, and he sees her flinch at every few clicks the keys make.

"Emma?" Emma looks up see Dr. Whale and Mother Superior walking into the lobby through the doors they had pulled Hook through minutes before.

"Whale! Where's Hook?" Emma asks, moving quickly towards him. At her words, the frown on his face grows deeper. Emma feels her heart falter. "Please...Please tell me he's okay."

"We did everything we could." he says.

"We're sorry...you're too late." Mother Superior says softly.

Emma feels like the earth just fell out from under her feet. She stares hard at the door behind Dr. Whale as if it's the one that told her the news. He was gone and it was her fault. If she hadn't left, he could still be alive. Thoughts swirled together in her head, grappling for her attention. Emma stays frozen, feeling that if she moved, the world around her would shatter.

Voices echoed around her trying to reach, each more concerned than the last, but she doesn't reply to any of them. She only wanted to hear one voice right now, but that wasn't possible.

_Try something new darling. It's called trust._

Emma almost flinches as her thoughts bring back an old memory of him. His voice. The feel of his hand in hers. The ocean blue of his eyes.

"Emma, honey, say something," David pleads with her and grasps her shoulders. She shakes off her painful thoughts and looks up at him. He tries to give her a small smile when she meets his eyes, but it looks sad.

"Can I see him?" she asks in a soft voice. She sees Dr. Wale hesitate for a few seconds before nodding. He leads them through the back doors and into a white room.

Hook lay still on the bed, his eyes forever closed. Emma takes one look at him and her heart gives one last beat before it breaks. It was like the sight of him made everything real. He was really dead and this wasn't some horrible nightmare.

Her eyes sting as new tears surface, and she bites her lower lip hard to stop it from trembling. She feels David pull her close, but she quickly escapes his embrace. A few steps takes her to his bedside, and she looks down at Hook's peaceful face.

Emma barely registers the sound of everyone leaving the room, leaving her alone with him.

"I'm sorry," she hears herself whisper. Her hand lifts up to his face, and her fingers gently brush away the hair from his forehead. More tears come to her eyes, but this time she lets them out. She feels the pain wash over her and she collapses down onto the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Killian."

* * *

**Please follow or favorite. Leave a review and tell me what you think! :) **

**Lots of love! xxx**


	3. Lost and Broken

**Hi readers! I'm so glad that you love this. I was worried no one would read it and that it wouldn't get reviews. Keep it up!**

**This is inspired by a Youtube video called "Soulmates Never Die". I highly recommend you go watch it, because it is one of the best Captain Swan videos ever invented. **

**I don't own the Once Upon a Time characters, or the Youtube video. This is all from my writer's brain that begged for me to write this.**

**By the way, about half way through the chapter, it sort of switches in the point of view. Just to let you know so you don't get confused. (:**

**Reviews, follows, and favorites are my SALVATION!**

* * *

One week.

One week of Hook being gone. One long week of tears and the silence of a broken heart.

Emma tried to hold herself together. For Henry. And for her parents. Most of the time it worked. She could put on a mask and smile, pretending like everything was okay. Soon people stopped asking if she was okay and if they could do anything. Everyone assumed that she was moving on and mending her broken heart.

But they were wrong. It was only in the moments when no one was around that Emma let her walls down. Most times when it would hit her really hard was in the middle of the night. She would dream of him and she would always sit up at the last moment before the car hit him, tears streaming down her face. She would hug her knees into her chest and let out her cries.

Other times it would be days when she would walk down to the docks and see the ship. _His_ ship. Sometimes she would walk on board and stroke the smooth wood of the railing and let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding.

Emma Swan was having a rough week.

"Emma?" a soft voice came from the door to her bedroom, taking Emma out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Mary Margaret standing there, a worried look on her features.

"Yeah?" Emma replies as she pulls herself up from the floor.

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted some hot chocolate..."

"Oh yeah, that sounds good."

Emma follows her into the kitchen and watches as she takes out two mugs and the kettle.

"Emma I hate to ask you this...but why did you leave last week?" Mary Margaret asks softly, as if her words could break the peaceful feeling in the air.

"What?" Emma whispers, staring hard at her friend.

"I know I probably shouldn't be bring this up, but Emma, I think it would be good to talk about it," she says as she pours water into the kettle and places it on the stove.

"I...well I left because...I just needed some time to think," Emma stutters. She avoids Mary Margaret's eyes and picks at a string hanging off the cuff of her jacket.

"Was it me? David? Henry?"

"No! No...it was..." Emma takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "It was someone else."

"It was Hook...wasn't it?" Mary Margaret asks softly.

"Yes! It was him! Can we not talk about this?" Emma fires back, trying to keep tears from her eyes.

"What did he do to make you leave?"

"He didn't do anything...it's just...he was getting in my head." She looks up at Mary Margaret to see her staring back at her.

"There's that wall again, Emma. Do you remember what I told you about it before?"

"Mary Margaret! There is no wall!" Emma almost yells.

"Then why are you pushing me away? I just want to help. I know you're hurting Emma. I can see it in your eyes," she says, reaching for Emma and grabbing her hand. Emma looks up at her for a second and lets out a breath.

"I know...I just...he was getting to me," she whispers.

"Why didn't you just let him in?" Mary Margaret whispers. Emma pulls away from her and gives her a glare.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left." she almost spits out.

"You're right! You shouldn't have!" she says back, crossing her arms against Emma's harsh tone.

"I don't want this. Any of it!" Emma yells and runs to her room, ignoring Mary Margaret's calls from behind her.

Emma reaches her bedroom, shuts the door, leans back on it and slides to the floor.

Why was it so hard? Does a broken heart always hurt this much?

* * *

His dreams had always been vivid images, but lately they were brighter and stronger, leaving impressions on his brain. He didn't know what they meant, or where they came from. The only thing he knew was that his dreams were different than others. Special.

Flashing images and broken words reached him. Fragmented stories and faded memories of a time past. Flickering lights and blurry faces. Soft whispers and loud shouts.

_"Somebody help me!" he calls out as he looks down at the man in his arms._

_The loud sounds of a pub and a flicker of a brunette at his side._

_A flash of swords and stabbing pain._

_The whisper of "I love you."_

_A blonde and a knife._

_"Have you ever been in love?"_

_"He took more than your hand from you, didn't he?"_

_Hands grabbing at him, pulling him close to her._

_Flashes of sad green eyes._

_Warm hands, a flash of golden hair and the shout of "Swan!"_

_A lake and the clang of clashing swords._

_Another glimpse of the blonde woman, this time slower. The details of her face becoming clearer, and she was smiling._

_A ship and a small town_.

The images flew quicker, turning into flashes of light. Suddenly they flicker to a stop.

_A yellow car, heading straight for him. He glances quickly to his side and sees a town sign. He squints at the words and barely makes them out before something hits him._

He sits up in bed, sweating and breathing hard. His eyes close for a brief second, and the woman is there again. He inhales sharply, and his hands tighten on the tangled sheets. After a few seconds he sighs, opens his eyes again, and pulls himself out of the bed. His limbs feel sore, like he'd been walking all night. He moves slowly into the bathroom and flicks on the light.

He looks at his reflection for a minute before he moves again. His ocean blue eyes were bloodshot and his messy black hair was more tousled than ever. His hand almost unconsciously comes up to his face and touches the scar underneath his right eye. He sighs and moves away from the mirror to grab his toothbrush, hoping to get rid of the taste of salt in his mouth.

Suddenly the last seconds of his dream come back to him.

Storybrooke Maine. That's what the sign said.

He pauses for a second, the toothbrush halfway to his lips. He spends a few seconds of indecision before telling himself that he would find that little town. He needed to find out why he had these dreams. And why he felt like he already knew the blonde woman.

He was Kale Killian Jones, and he was going to find her.

* * *

**Sorry if there's any mistakes! **

**PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think and ask any questions. Lots of love! xx**


	4. Hot Chocolate and Blue Eyes

**Hello my dear readers! **

**I love how many reviews and follows this has. It just makes me so happy. (:**

**As you know, this was inspired by the Youtube video "Soulmates Never Die".**

**I don't own the video or the characters of Once Upon A Time...as much as I wish I did.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, it's a filler chapter (Admit it...we all need those sometimes). The good stuff is almost here, I promise! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

Emma stared hard at the wall across from her bed. She shifted a little on her pillows and sighed. Whenever she stopped being busy, her thoughts drifted. And they always found their way to him. She could perfectly imagine him like he was standing at the foot of her bed. His lips curved up into a smirk and his hair falling over his forehead. His eyes sparkling as he lifted up his hand in a wave.

The pain in Emma's heart shook her out of her thoughts. Her eyes move to the window and she takes a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sometimes she could just imagine looking out the window and seeing him down in the street, walking, and then he'd smile up at her like nothing was wrong. But that was just a fantasy, something that couldn't happen.

Emma frowns, and clutches the jacket in her lap a little harder. She couldn't understand it. She had only known Hook for a short time, yet every other second of her life he appeared in her thoughts.

Emma again has to tear herself out of her thoughts. She sits up quickly and gets off the bed. She walks over to the window, moves the curtain away, and gazes out onto the small town. Something in the back of her mind nagged at her, but she ignored it.

She watched as Archie walked to work. She saw Belle and Gold walking together towards his shop. She saw Mary Margaret and David walking out of Granny's, holding hands. She almost smiled at how normal everything seemed. She had spent the last two weeks barely holding herself together, but the world goes on.

She lets the curtain fall back in front of the window and turns back to her room.

_It's been two weeks Emma, you need to start going back to your normal routine._

She lets out a sigh, grabs her jacket, and walks out the door. When she walks out onto the street she almost runs into Mary Margaret and David.

"Emma! You're going out?" David asks, watching her closely.

"I'm not an invalid, David. I'm just going to get some hot chocolate at Granny's," Emma says, giving him a small smile. David looks surprised by her answer so it's Mary Margaret who replies.

"Oh...okay! See you soon Emma," she says, trying to hide her own surprise. As soon as Emma turns the corner, David turns to Mary Margaret.

"Wow. She almost seemed like she was back to normal Emma," he says.

"I know. I think it's good for her to get out finally. She thinks about Hook too much when she stays at home all the time," she responds as they both walk into the loft.

"It sort of surprised me to see how much she was hurting after he died," David says, setting down his jacket and keys.

"She hit him with a car, David," Mary Margaret says, her hands going to her hips.

"I know. I know. I meant besides that. I know she felt guilty, but it was more than that," he says, raising his hands up in surrender.

"I think she'll tell us when she's ready," she says, moving towards her bedroom, David following her.

Meanwhile Emma was walking into Granny's with cautious glance. As soon as she took a few steps in, arms were around her neck.

"It's been too long Emma. You need to tell me everything," Ruby said after she let Emma out of the hug.

"Soon Ruby. Right now I could really go for a hot chocolate," she says with a smile.

"With whipped cream and cinnamon right?" Ruby asks with a grin. Emma nods, and moves to go sit in an empty booth. She gazes outside while she waits, and again she feels something nagging at her. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't exactly figure out why something felt off.

When Ruby brought her the hot chocolate, she shrugged off the feeling and enjoyed her drink.

"Mom! You're here!" a small voice cries out before another pair of arms are wrapped around her.

"Hey Henry, what are you doing here?" Emma asks him, ruffling his hair.

"Regina brought me here, and we were going to eat lunch," Henry says, a happy smile on his face. Even if Emma didn't know it, he had been worried about her. He knew something had been off the past two weeks, and when he saw her drinking hot chocolate like nothing changed, hope had flared up in him.

"Oh, you go eat with her and have fun. I'll be over later to pick you up, and maybe we can do something," Emma says, placing a soft kiss on his head. Henry's smile grew even wider and he nodded before running back to the table where Regina sat.

Emma and Regina's eyes met, and Regina gave Emma a small nod. Emma returned the nod, before finishing off her drink. She stared at the empty mug with a little sigh, and moved slowly out of the booth.

"Thanks Ruby!" she calls out to the brunette at the counter before walking out the door. She walks down the path to the road slowly, enjoying the cold air blowing gently at her face. Turning back towards the loft, she shifted her jacket into her left hand and pushes her hair back with her other hand.

Suddenly something pulled at her, and she stopped. Confused, she glanced around and her eyes were drawn to a cab passing by. The back window was rolled down a little, showing the passenger. Emma met his eyes for a split second before the cab drove on.

_That couldn't be right. His eyes looked just like...oh never mind._

Emma shook her head and almost smiled at herself. Apparently she had stayed in the loft too long and now all the fresh air was going to her head. She walked back to the loft, although slower now.

The feeling nagging at her was stronger now, and it was just at the edge of her mind. It frustrated Emma that she couldn't figure out what it was when it was right there, just out of her reach.

Entering the loft, she shook her head at herself. Something was wrong with her. Seeing his eyes staring out at her from that cab was just her imagination. Nothing more.

* * *

**Stay with me readers! The next chapter is better, promise. **

**Lots of love! xx**

**Please leave me a review! **


	5. The Town's New Arrival

**Hey readers! I hope you are all having an amazing Christmas. **

**This is based of the Youtube video "Soulmates Never Die" and it is one of the best Captain Swan videos I've ever seen.**

**I don't own the video or the characters of Once Upon a Time. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to update it really quick because I wanted to write today, and this hasn't been updated in forever. So enjoy this little short chapter. I'll probably post another one really soon, so don't worry! **

* * *

"Hey David, I think I'm going to go over to the station for a few minutes just to check out some things," Emma's voice echoed in the seemingly empty apartment.

"Oh...Emma...yeah that's fine..." she heard his voice call down from upstairs. Glancing up there she doesn't see him coming out of the bedroom, so with a shrug, she again opens the door and leaves the loft.

A few minutes later, after fumbling with her keys for a moment, she got the station door open. Walking in, she felt a small smile spread across her face. _Oh how I missed this place._.

The shrill ring of the phone on David's desk brought her back to reality.

"Sheriff Swan," she answers. A loud cough echoes on the other end of the line before a voice comes on the line.

"Oh...Emma...hello..." Leroy's voice came through, sounding a bit awkward.

"Hey Leroy, what do you need?" she asks, leaning against the desk next to her.

"I was hoping to get a hold of Charming," he says, sounding if possible, more awkward.

"What do you need him for?"

"There's been a sort of...disturbance in town...and I was hoping to talk to him."

"Oh, well, just tell me what it is and I'll come and help you," Emma says, already pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"No...uhm...I'll just call the loft to talk to him," Leroy replies, clearing his throat loudly.

"Leroy. I'm the sheriff and I'm perfectly capable of doing anything myself," Emma says.

"Listen, Emma...I just need to talk to Charming," he mumbles.

"Leroy!"

"No Happy, don't let him go in there! He'll start a riot if they see him!" Leroy's yell echoes through the phone seconds before there's a click and a dial tone. Startled by his yell, Emma almost drops the phone from her hand. _I wonder what he's talking about. _She decides to walk back to the loft, hoping to catch David talking to Leroy before he left.

"David?" Emma calls out, closing the door to the loft behind her.

"Emma! I didn't know you'd be home so soon!" David says, walking into her view.

"What's going on? Leroy called the station to say something was happening, insisted to talk to you, hung up on me, and now I come home and you look like you've seen a ghost," Emma says, moving to stand in front of the door so she could block David's path.

"It's nothing Emma. Just a little disturbance in town...nothing I can't fix," he mumbles, pulling on his jacket.

"Well then I'll just come with you to see what it is," she exclaims, grabbing at his arm.

"Uh, no you can't. Mary Margaret had something planned for you two to do. Right sweetie?" he calls out behind his shoulder. Mary Margaret appears at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide. After a few seconds of her looking at David and communicating with him through her eyes, she nods.

"Right! Come on Emma, let's go into the kitchen," she says, walking over and dragging Emma towards the kitchen.

"What is going on with everyone today? You're all acting funny," Emma says once she was able to escape Mary Margaret's grip on her arm.

"What do you mean? Everything is fine," she replies, brushing her short hair away from her eyes.

"No it's not! That's your tell! You always play with your hair when you are trying to divert people," Emma cries out. Mary Margaret stares down at her hand, glaring at it, like it was the one at fault in giving something away to Emma.

"Emma...you need to listen to me. Leroy wanted to talk to David for a reason," she says after a few tense seconds.

"I can handle it! What is it?" Emma pleads, leaning close and grasping her hand.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you..." Mary Margaret whispers, avoiding looking at her daughter.

"Well someone needs to tell me what's going on! I guess I'll just have to go out there and find out myself," Emma says, pulling back and practically running to the door.

"No Emma!" She ignores her mother's calls and slams the door behind her. Taking the stairs two at a time, she is out the door in a few seconds. She survey's the nearly empty streets for a minute, before spotting a small crowd over at Granny's.

"David! Tell me what's happening!" She yells once she is close enough to distinguish his form in the middle of the people. When the crowd hears her voice, everything goes silent.

"Emma what are you doing here?" Leroy's angry voice came from within the throng.

"I have every right to be here as all of you. There is obviously something going on here that involves me, and I demand that one of you tells me," she huffs out, eyeing every person in turn.

"Emma I don't think now is the time," David says, his tone pleading. At his pitying expression, she decides that she has had enough. She pushes through the crowd, past David, and up the steps to Granny's. Ignoring the yells of her name behind her, she yanks the door open and walks inside.

The lobby was fairly empty, except for one lone figure, looking the opposite way of the door. Emma doesn't have time to take in his appearance before her voice shatters the silence.

"Who are you?" she says. The figure turns around, making his face visible to her.

_No, it can't be._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Merry Christmas! lots of love! xx**


End file.
